percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ExtremeSSJ4/Extreme Blogs: The Countdown!
So we are exactly 20 days away from the anniversary of the Wiki! Wooohoooo! Time has past so fast :') anyway since we are close to it, I decided to start a countdown. I will be posting blogs about crazy stuff going on the wiki. There will be interviews, contests, short stories and more! All leading to the fantastic and awesome WIKI AWARDS! The topic of the first blog for the Countdown will be... Remembering the Old, Forgetting the New Whoa! Its been 4 years since the beginning of this swexy wiki. The creator which most of you may have nevet met (including me) was known as Sparrowsong. I heard she was awesome but had to leave the wiki because of personal business. Here is a short part of one of her stories: I fondly gazed over at my daughter. She was playing Barbies with Percy and Annabeth's daughter, Lisa. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her. I began having a flashback. On the day she was born, I was still getting over Luke. I knew my baby was his. I had no idea what it would look like...would it look like him? I was too scared to get an ultrasound, so I didn't even know if it would be a boy or a girl. Then my waters broke. I got to the hospital pretty quickly. After a while, the doctor quietly said "Do you want to hold her?" Her? Oh my gods, it was a girl! And...and I didn't even have a girly name picked out for her! What was I going to call her? Amy, after Amy Lee? Buffy, after Buffy the Vampire Slayer? How was I supposed to know when I hadn't even seen her yet?! The doctor let everyone in. "Aww, she's so cute!" exclaimed Annabeth. "Name her Julie," suggested Grover. "That's a nice name, but I think you should call her Nicole." "Percy! She does not look like a Nicole!" Click here to continue reading... Sounds awesome right? Well go ahead and finish reading it just click on the link! Haha, anyway let's continue with the blog. Let's check out something new and quickly forget it...lol I am joking, remember like if it was your underwear! I am pretty sure everyone that has checked the wiki recently has heard of this story. It is a collab and a big one! I am pretty sure it will be added to the famous pearls of stories of the wiki. Let's check out a small part of it... I smiled a little when I heard the sound of the announcer listing every single vehicle in the race... except mine. I was driving the motorcycle underground using a homemade tunnel. Nobody could lay any traps and nobody could stand in my way because of my plan. And once I got far enough ahead of the others... I took my hands off the bars once again and felt the ramp form. An opening shot out in front of me as the rocks went higher. I zoomed out of the tunnel and back into the race. The rocks that I sent up had knocked one car, a shiny silver sports car, upside down. The driver, a Hunter, crawled out from underneath and stared daggers at me. I kept driving, since I figured she'd be able to get back in the race fairly easily. "And what's this?" the announcer, well. announced. "Hades has popped out of nowhere into the race!" "So that's what the Hades kid can do," another racer, a blonde girl on a Harley Davidson, muttered. She started shooting spikes from the sides, straight at my wheels. I quickly formed walls of earth to block them, then another one right in front of her. She easily drove around it without breaking pace and even caught up with me. "Not bad," I admitted. "So which one are you again?" "Yuna," she said. "Racing for Hestia." Before she even said the word "for" she had already shot another spike at my tire. Thanks to the conversation distracting me I couldn't protect my bike in time. The back tire went down with a pwoosh. "See you at the finish line," Yuna said with a grin as she drove off. "Not bad at all," I repeated, mostly to myself since Yuna was too far gone to hear. Two people managed to pass me while I fixed up the bike. The Hunter that I knocked over was not among them. Rather, it was a chariot pulled by pegasus-unicorn hybrids and a tall limousine. Once the bike was all fixed, I accelerated as quickly as possible to make up for lost time. I turned on the radio in between the handles - not strictly necessary to put in the bike, but some of these songs get my blood going wild and ready to speed up. After going through several awful stations, I finally managed to find something halfway decent. I sped up even more as I sang along to the Black-Eyed Peas until I caught up with the limousine that passed me earlier. Continue reading here... That was an awesome, definately more interesting than the Man of Steel movie xD To continue today's topic let's begin with some crazy questions which whoever answers first will be able to participate in the next blog! The questions are: #Name four admins past admins (meaning that they are no longer admins or are inactive. #Who wrote The Protogenoi Saga? #When is Jason's birthday? #When does The House of Hades come out (in the US)? #Who killed Silena Beauregard? All you have to do is answer that and the challenge below you get to be in the next blog and also get to receive a congratulations lol jk and a prize. I will love to challenge one of you who considers themselves mighty of writing (LOL). The challenge will be... Figure out the title of the article, if anybody achieves this well yeah you know... _ h _ _ _ _ _ s _ _ _ _ g _ _ y Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Series Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Blog Series: The Countdown Category:Blog posts